Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is an image forming system, which manages job logs, accepts a specification of a mode for storing job logs. The modes that can be accepted by the image processing system include a transfer guarantee level “high” and a transfer guarantee level “low.” The transfer guarantee level “high” is a mode in which execution of the job is cancelled when there is no free space for storing the job log. The transfer guarantee level “low” is a mode in which the oldest job log is deleted to store a new job log when there is no free space for storing the job log.